


Underestimated

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: In which Millicent did not stay on her assignment watching Trevelyan while the events of Skyfall unfolded, and instead was in headquarters when all hell broke loose. Or, well. Notquiteall of it.





	Underestimated

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alt of Turncoat Wizards which breaks off from Skyfall.

"Take one more step from that room, and I will take you apart piece by piece." Millicent doesn't bother to take off the charm that keeps her hidden, though she thinks Silva has the skills to figure out where she is.

"Will you?" Silva isn't even bothering to look concerned, and Millicent wonders how much he's learned about magic since he was turned over to the Chinese. If he's learned any. Not enough, if he thinks she's bluffing.

"I'm 006. What do you think?"

"That you have the willingness to kill." Silva turns to look at her, a smile spreading across his face. "But you have to have the weapons, and the speed."

Millicent flicks her wrist without saying a word, watching as Silva stiffens and falls. It won't stop whatever else he has put in motion, but she's not about to let him destroy the woman she works for. Not a Muggle, not even one as hard to kill and as infuriating as Silva.

Pulling a small vial out of her pocket, Millicent uncorks it before levitating it over to pour it down Silva's throat. She trusts her skill with potions more than she trusts a spell, and she trusts a curse even more than she does a potion. Would kill him, if she weren't trying to work by the book.

She's putting cuffs on Silva when Bond comes running, staring at the bodies of the guards she'd not had time to save, even watching Silva as she had been. Not close enough to save the first, not fast enough to save the second, but still faster than Bond.

He looks down at her, kneeling next to Silva's prone body. "We have him secure, Q."

"_I_ have him secure, Bond." Millicent uses a heating charm to weld the cuffs shut, unwilling to risk Silva knowing something as simple as lock-picking. "You would have walked in to an empty room without me."

"You're not supposed to be here."

Millicent stands up, hauling Silva upright, even though his head lolls on his neck, eyes wide and unfocused. "I am doing my job. You can do yours or you can stay out of my way."


End file.
